It's So On!
by princess2010
Summary: Noah Puckerman is an amazing lawyer, with a winning streak on the rise. Rachel Berry is a broadway star, with her career on the line. What happens when their paths cross and flames begin to rise?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a test…**

"Dude!" Finn said, shoving Noah Puckerman into his office. Noah, or Puck, had just won his twentieth case for a man that had been accused of murdering his child. Turns out the mother, a young woman named Terri, had taken the child and gave him to her great aunt and uncle. Puck had found out, got the child, and slaughtered the case.

"What?" Puck said, chuckling at his astonished friend. Finn Hudson could not be count in the very intelligent category. He was a ditz, and he knew it.

"How did that just happen! One minute, the jury totally believes the blubbery slut and now she's going to jail for kidnapping?" Finn slapped his friends back, "We've gotta get drinks."

"Right," Puck said, rolling his eyes, "The Family Man isn't going to get drinks tonight-"

"Hey, man! There's a thing called a babysitter. Plus, me and Quinn need some alone time," Finn smirked, quirking an eyebrow. Puck slugged his friends shoulder and went back to putting papers on his desk.

"What's this?" Finn asked, picking up three tickets to a play with a beautiful brunette and a ruggedly handsome man on the front.

"My crazy ass mother and sister want to see a broadway musical when they come up," Puck said, rolling his eyes. "The first pick was some weird shit."

"Hey! Quinn wanted to see this last week. She, Brittany, and Kurt did. 'Said it was pretty hot an heavy, but not some stupid shit," Finn said, shrugging and throwing the tickets back on the table. Puck wondered what he mean by 'hot and heavy'.. guess he would have to wait and see.

"Anyways dude, I'll see you in about two hours. Gotta pick ma' and Sarah up from the airport in an hour, I'll just drop them off at their hotel and meet you at the bar," Puck smirked and continued putting things away, grabbing his tickets, and walking out of the office.

"D'you think that Sarah would babysit?" Puck snorted and punched Finn hard on his shoulder. "You could've just said no, asswipe."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, honey," Santana said, poking at her best friends dress, "this looks like something a fucking three year old would wear. Let me help."<p>

Rachel rolled her eyes at her foul-mouthed friend before slipping back out of her dress, "I thought you said it was cute?"

"It would be on my little sister," Santana yelled back, heading into the stars huge closet.

"Don't make me look like a slut," Rachel yelled, putting the straps back on her bra.

"That's no fun Rachel. But, I did find a terrific dress," Santana said, smirking from inside the closet. When she came out with the little bright red dress, Rachel's eyes widened.

"No, I wore that one time and ending up sleeping with _you_," Rachel said.

"Awe; yeah. That was a great first memory, huh?" Santana sighed and threw the dress at her friend. "It'll make you look hot. And, I promise not to touch you…too much," Rachel laughed before slipping into the short dress. It came to her mid-thigh, one sleeve really long and loose while the other was completely gone. Rachel had to admit it did look fabulous.

"It does look great but I don't have shoes for it and it would be highly inappropriate to show up at a cast party like this," Santana snorted at this.

"Please! Jesse and everyone else in New York has already seen your goods. And your black shoes that make your legs look fan-fucking-tastic will definitely work."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm not fighting with you," Santana snorted and said something about her not having a choice. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to her make up stand to get her favorite pair of black hoops and her 'Rachel' necklace.

"Jewelry looks fine, hair needs more curl, and put these shoes on," Santana ticked off, coming up behind Rachel with her wrap-around black heels. Rachel sighed and sat in her chair.

"You know, and excuse my language but, you're a bitch," Santana laughed at her friends crude comment.

"As long as I'm your bitch sweety," Rachel snorted and put her shoes on. Twenty minutes later, they showed up at Rachel's casting party, looking completely fabulous, holding hands.

"I spot a cute blond boy, I'll be back," Santana kissed Rachel's cheek before walking towards the bar. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to her co-star, Jesse.

"Hey Rach, this is Kurt." Jesse said, gesturing with his hand to a stunned looking boy, "He's my brother's date." Rachel nodded and shook hands with Kurt.

"Its nice to meet you Kurt. I'm-"

"Rachel Berry, lead star in Spring Awakeing, Beauty and the Beast, and Chicago," Kurt said, smiling at her approvingly. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Kurt, so do you. Now, come with me. I need a drink and we need to talk," she smiled before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bar. "Now, how did you come to like broadway?"

"It started when I was little and sang 'Mr. Cellaphane' for my talent show. Then stopped for awhile until my dad took me to see Beauty and the Beast with my cousin, Shirley." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Been watching you ever since."

"Well, thank you." Rachel smiled before turning towards the bar. The party was small, only the lead roles and a couple of their friends. It was open to the public, so a lot of people were looking at Rachel like she was a goddess.

"I should ask you as well, when did you start performing?" Kurt said, ordering him a apple martini, Rachel doing the same.

"I came here when I was seventeen and starred in Beauty in the Beast for ten months before getting a small job at Gucci for a while until Chicago, and I haven't stopped performing." Rachel shrugged before taking a gulp of her martini. Kurt smiled brightly.

"Still star struck over meeting you," he said bluntly.

"Kurt, I've been looking for you all night, which is sad since you are my date," Blaine said coming up to the two talking, "Oh, hey, Rach."

"You mean to tell me," Kurt started, a little upset, "you've known her and known that I have loved her forever and didn't introduce me? I'm hurt," Kurt said, hand on his chest.

"I met her two months ago, I didn't know she was _your_ Rachel."

"I gotta go," Rachel said, walking towards Santana, "Nice meeting you Kurt," she threw an award winning smile over her shoulder before walking closer to Santana who was talking to a two business looking men.

"Hey sexy," Rachel said, strutting up to her friend and grabbing her friends ass.

"Oh, hey babe!" Santana said before turning back to the intrigued men, "This is Puck and Matt."

"Hello," Rachel said, smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice legs," Puck said, quirking an eyebrow, "They'd look better wrapped around me but..."

"Was that supposed to be a pickup line?" Puck smirked at the little rebel.

"Na," he said, smirking and shrugged, "just get you in the sack."

"Eh," Rachel looked at him up and down, before putting her arm around Santana's waist. "Pass."

Santana giggled, before turning and whispering into Rachel's ear, "You little flirt."

"What can I say?" Rachel said, winking at Santana. "Wanna do some karaoke?"

"Excuse us boys," Santana said, walking through the two curious men. "Gotta go."

"No problem, is little red gonna stay?" Puck asked, looking at Rachel. She smirked and patted his cheek.

"Don't miss me to much," she giggled before getting dragged towards the stage with Santana.

"Nice, bro," Matt said, chuckling at his friend.

"Oh, dude, it _so _isnt over."

**R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked up to the guy doing the music for the karaoke. He winked at her and gave two microphones.

"Wink at me when you're ready," she nodded and said a quick thanks before joining Santana on the stage.

Rachel winked to the man and heard the beginning claps of the song.

Santana sang the first part. "We've been here too long tryin' to get along, pretending that you're, oh, so shy. I'm a natural ma'am, doin' all I can. My temperature is runnin' high."

Rachel took over, "Friday night, no one in sight, and we got so much to share. Talkin's fine if you got the time, I ain't got the time to spare."

Santana joined in, "Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah. Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh!" The bar started singing the back up.

Rachel sang again, crawling on the floor and running her hand over her hair, "Every growin' boy needs a little joy. All you do is sit and stare. Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please, run your fingers through' my hair!"

Santana sat back by the drummer and sang her part, "My, my, my whiskey and rye! Don't it make you feel so fine? Right or wrong, don't it turn you on? Can't you see we're wastin' time?" The bar was jumping with exileration! Finally, some people who sang good enough to be called a singer.

They sang the rest and Puck was incredibly… fuck it, he was turned on! He wanted to run his hands through her hair and touch her. Hell, yeah. That would the biggest fuck-

"What'd you think?" Santana asked, while walking towards the two men. She had interrupted his inner monologue and he was kind of glad. Puck could get his head on before he saw Rachel.

"Hot," Matt said, smirking at a blushing Santana. This shit was incredible. Santana doesn't fucking blush. Not one god damn time had a man made her blush. It didn't make any sense…

"Okay, I guess," Puck smirked when he saw Rachel's sour expression. "What's wrong little red?"

"Some guy grabbed my ass when I was walking off the stage," Strangely, Puck got extremely jealous. He didn't know why but he wanted to hunt down the son of a bitch who did that and kick their ass. The protectiveness was exhilarating and scary as hell. Still, he put his pokerface on and grinned at Rachel.

"Well, he can blame the son of a bitch. You were fucking the stage," Rachel glared at him before turning and walking away, a laughing Santana hot on her heels. It bothered Rachel that Puck got under her skin like that, but the smallest things made her want to punch in the face. It was childish, but true.

"Dude, you are totally striking out with this chick!" Matt said, laughing until Puck hit him in the back of the head. Puck tended to do that a lot. Matt was kind of like Finn, in a sense that got him a red mark on the back of his head constantly.

"Shut up," Puck walked out of the bar, seeing Santana and Rachel walking down the street. The only reason Matt was here is because when he went to see what was taking Finn so long and didn't get halfway down the hall before hearing Quinn's moans. It was fucked up.

Yeah, he introduced the two but only because she wouldn't fuck on the first date and because she was Finn's kind of lady. Quinn could put up with his stupid shit and think it was adorable. Puck couldn't be in the same room with the two for more than five minutes without vomit itching the back of his throat.

"Wait up ladies!" Puck said, him and Matt jogging to a catch up with the fast retreating ladies. It was good they both worked out cause if not, they would look like idiots breathing hard after only a block down the street.

"What now!" Rachel said, turning around, sighing loudly. Santana giggled before walking up to Matt. Rachel and Puck had just met tonight but there was so much sexual tension. She knew Rachel though. It was going to take a lot more than a couple of pick up lines to get into Miss. Berry's pants.

"Lets leave the little fuck birds. Want to get some breakfast?" Matt nodded before wrapping his arm around Santana's waist and pulling her across the street. By the time they got a booth, Rachel and Puck had just noticed they were gone.

"Well, lets go, ass," Rachel said, hitting Puck on the back of the head. Puck didn't realize that it hurt. Probably more from him towards Finn and Matt, then from Rachel to him but still…

"Aw, that hurt," Puck said, hand on his head, sarcasm dripping off his every word. "Don't do it again." He crossed his arms over his chest and started pouting. Rachel snorted out a laugh before continuing across the street.

"What's your real name?" Rachel asked, ignoring his last comments completely. 'Puck' was such an ill-used name, she wasn't going to call him that if they were going to hangout more. She had a feeling that they were.

"Noah," he said, looking at her like she was a freak. Truth be told, he didn't know why he answered her. Usually, he just tells them to fuck off or even leave. He didn't do first names.

"Noah…Puck…I like Noah better," she nodded, opening the door to the diner, seeing Santana and Matt at a booth and heading towards them. Apparently Matt and Santana already knew they would be there, having gotten a big booth instead of a two seater.

Puck was taken off guard by that. No one has called him Noah since his father left, the asshole. Expect for when his mom was super pissed or was meeting someone new and wanted him to act like a man instead of a 'ill-mannered 'Puckasaurus'. To be honest, Puck loved his nicknames. He had came up with them by himself, with maybe a little help from Finn.

"What took you two so long?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows. She was intrigued by the two idiots. Sorry, but if they didn't fuck soon, she might just do it for them… if that makes sense.

"The asshole was being a sarcastic bastard and wouldn't just take the stick out of his ass just to cross the street," Rachel said, throwing her purse on the bench and sitting beside Santana. She smiled when Puck blew out an annoyed breath. She was happy, until he kicked her under the table 'accidently'.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt the top notch bitch?" Rachel kicked Puck under the table, making him laugh and lay his head against the wall behind him.

"Hello, what wou- Oh my! You're Mrs. Berry!" The young women said, looking at Rachel like she was a queen. The young woman had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. She was clutching her notepad in her hand so tight that it looked like it was going to break.

"Yes, I am," Rachel said, smiling and putting her attention on the young waitress. "And you are?" Rachel laced her fingers together and placed them into her lap. You could tell she was in her element.

"Beth, Beth Martin," the young women shook her idol's hand and smiled at everyone else. "It's such an honor meeting you!"

"How'd you two meet?" Puck asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Once Puck had heard the waitress's slight yell he had jerked his head up and watched the exchange with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Meet?" Beth asked, astonished. "No, I didn't meet her. I saw her perform!" She looked back at Rachel and spoke, "I saw you in Chicago, it was amazing! My boyfriend and I are going to see your new show next week.""Well," Rachel dug into her purse, pulling out two tickets, "here's front row seats, and backstage stuff. My dad's bought three extra to give to my friends but the other ones have seen the show a million times so, there you go." Rachel smiled at the astonished girl. Beth hugged her and thank her immensely before gladly taking their orders and menu's before skipping away.

"What show?" Puck asked, looking at the bouncing brunette on the phone with (more than likely) her boyfriend. It seemed that 'little red' was known for whatever she did.

"She came to one of my shows. Anyways, what do you do for a living, Matt?" Rachel asked, trying to direct the attention away from her business life. She just met these people, she doesn't want to overwhelm them.

"I work at a lawyers office, with Puckerman," Matt elbowed Puck and smiled like he knew a secret. Puck furrowed his brows but quickly look at the two ladies sitting across from him. Santana was beautiful, but wasn't for him. He could see her being like a sister, or Matt's lady, but not his. Rachel was incredible, and spicy, and hot as fuck. That was his lady.

"And you?" Matt asked, knowing that Puck was dying to know about Rachel, so he directed it at Santana.

"I am a photographer for musicals and plays; weddings sometimes too," Santana answered, smiling proudly. Santana knew she was an amazing photographer. Many people have told her and she had always had a love for it. A lot of her photo's were in art galleries or newspapers, or billboards. Small stuff…

"What about little red?" Puck said, smirking at Rachel. "A stripper?" Rachel's mouth went agape with the accusation but she quickly collected her self, raising a threatening eyebrow.

"Oh, why yes. I am. I work at Gummies," Rachel said smiling brightly, humor dancing in her eyes. She hasn't had this much fun with a man in a long time. Unless they were in the sack, then she kind of had a little more. But only a hair… you get it, right?

Santana laughed and nudged Rachel with her shoulder. "She's a singer and an actress on Broadway. As you can tell, she is well known around here. The reason we were at the club was for her casting party, and so she can spend time with Jesse." Rachel tried 'shhing' Santana through the whole speech but it didn't work, as you can tell.

"Oh, really? Jesse who? And what shows?" Puck asked, seriously interested. Little red kept on surprising him.

"No one, and only little ones reall-"

"Little ones? Please! She plays all leads in Chicago, Beauty and the Best, Spring Awakening, and Rent. And Jesse isn't 'no one', he is the man she has sex with on stage in her newest show, Spring Awakening. That is ending pretty soon though, so she'll be with Rent for over fourteen months."

"I haven't got the part for Rent yet," Rachel stage-whispered to Santana.

"Don't act like you won't," Santana said back.

"Whatever-" Puck cut her off.

"Woah, wait-my mom and sister want to see some idiot shit on broadway and I think you were on the playbill. It was with some guy who had suspenders and Quinn told Finn how hot it was. Pretty entertaining, huh?" Puck trying to hard not to bust a brain-vein thingy. Sex? On-stage? With….not him! What is the world coming to!

"Then apparently you're mother and sister have good taste, and it isn't idiot shit. It's art," Rachel said, glaring at Puck. "Art is shown in many ways and that's singing, acting, and maybe even sex. So, shut the fuck up."

"What?" Puck said, smirking at her.

"Oh, she's just touchy about broadway. It's kind of her whole life. Well, besides Jesse." Santana said, waving a dismissing hand in the air. "Anyways, when you watch the show next week, you'll figure out why she's… sensitive of the show."

"Sure I will, " Puck said, taking a sip of his pop that just appeared. The rest of the morning was uneventful, except for Rachel glaring into the side of his head. **Oh, little red, **Puck thought, smiling at Rachel who raised an eyebrow, **this is only the starting line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :D<br>****R I WANT FIVE REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER FOR TWO WEEKS! I SWEAR****, love alllll. (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIGGGIN' NEW CHAPTER! GET READY, CAUSE HERE WE COME!**

"No, Noah Puckerman, why are you being such an ass to your sister?" My mom said, helping my sister off of the ground. I wasn't being an ass, she was annoying the hell out of me so I pushed her over the couch. Wasn't my fault she landed (hard) on the floor.

"Ass," Sarah said, smacking me upside the head so ma' didn't hear. Sarah may be nineteen but ma' still hated when she cussed. And she did it a lot, which made it entertaining to watch when she got into trouble.

"She kept bugging me about the woman on the playbill, fucking bitch," I said the last part to Sarah but quiet enough that ma' didn't hear it in the other room.

"I don't know why that would bother you, Rachel is a very pretty actress," while ma' was saying this, me and Sarah were making faces at each other. By the time she said 'Rachel', I had Sarah in a headlock. I quickly dropped my arms and walked to my guest room.

"Rachel?" I asked, leaning against the door jam.

"Well, yes. Ms. Rachel Berry. She's very talented, beautiful as well," Ma said, like my world wasn't fucking crashing at my feet.

"How the hell do you know her?" I asked, standing up straight. I knew that my mom was going to look at me like I was fucking stupid for cussing in front of her, but I could deal with that later.

"Mouth, and I've known her ever since she was little. She used to come by the day care, that was only for like two weeks though. She always sang to Sarah. That's the only person who could make Sarah sleep for a long time, peacefully at least." Ma smiled, "She's a nice girl. Anyways, when she got older, I felt all good inside because I actually met her before. She was the little girl that hugged my leg before going home to her dads. You guys didn't get along, if I remember correctly."

"Did I push her down?" I asked, already feeling badass.

"No, she stole your crayons and you started crying. She tried to help but you told the teacher, she didn't like you after that." His mom said, smiling to herself. She remember that phone call from the school about how her son was crying and all that. She was worried, until she heard what happened. Then she just laughed and picked him up, then took him to get ice cream and he was over it.

"Wow, I was a puskit," I said, furrowing my eyebrow and walking back into the living room, grabbing my keys. "Come on ladies, show's starting." I shrugged into his jacket and walked out of the condo, leaving the door open for mom and Sarah.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the theatre and found our seats. Compared to some seats, ours were good. Really close the the stage, and to were we could see everything. The curtain was down, so everyone was talking except for me.

Suddenly, the curtain rose and I heard someone singing, alone on the stage. I looked up from my program and felt my mouth fall open. There was 'Belle', looking beautiful in a long blue dress. Her hair was long with some in a tight bun on the back of her head. She was gliding across the stage with a broom, singing to everyone and no one at all.

It was tripping me the fuck out.

Since when was Rachel this fucking _nice_? She is always such a fucking bitch to me, always snarky remarks and fucking annoying faces. What the hell was up with that?

In an understatement of the year, I was _pissed._

The worse part? I didn't even know why? I mean, she's fucking acting! She was supposed to be fucking nice in this fucking children's fucking play! But no matter how many times he repeated this into my head, it didn't make me any more calm. I mean, she was fucking smiling like a non-bitch at a crowd of people that were strangers!

"Isn't she lovely?" Ma' asked, whispering so she doesn't disturb anyone. I didn't fucking care, I just shrunk into my chair and put a scowl on my face.

"Fucking charming."

**I KNOW! I KNOW, lame-ass chapter, but I needed something so you guys wouldn't get disinterested. Love you all, maybe fifteen reviews this chapter? If you get to ten, ill get it done in two days, fifteen and you'll get it in one. (:**


End file.
